Is It Really?
by Transient Tears
Summary: Sequel of 'He Doesn't Have One'. They said revenge is sweet, but in Seaweed Head's case, is it really?


**Disclaimer:: **Need I say more? You know it will never happen. And those jokes? Nope, search the manga if you want to see them*.

**Inspiration:: **Nothing much. Really. This is just the sequel of _He Doesn't Have One._

_Italics _are what Koko's been reading/thinking. Confusing, right? Just read the story. xD

-x- -x-

**Is It Really?**

_Transient Tears ©_

-x- -x-

He would never forgive him. Not in a million times. He already knew his reputation together with his partner-in-crime. A lot had fallen for their pranks, but he never imagined being one of them (maybe he did). It was just so embarrassing. And to think that he was trying to make Imai look at him like a man – well, she did but not that way – and they just had to do that.

What had he done wrong to deserve that? Well, he was proud to know that everyone was curious about his name, but never did he imagine everyone to know his name that way. Oh, he was so gonna kill those two.

"Hey, Shouda!" he heard a voice called him. He turned and saw his classmates in TA. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, is it?" another one asked.

"You know, those kids are good," the last one said.

He ignored them and started walking away. Well, that was until they caught up with him.

"Hey! Is it really true? Your name is really Seaweed Head?" they were laughing. He could see the humor in their eyes.

Patience. Patience.

"Seaweed Head. That Natsume dude nicknamed him that, right?"

Patience. Patience.

"And I heard that you like Imai. Is that true, too?"

That was it! Who said that patience ran in their blood? These people were making him mad.

"MY NAME IS NOT SEAWEED HEAD! IT'S NORI! NORI! YOU GOT THAT?" and there went his patience.

"Whoa, dude, your name really is seaweed."

"Nori is just the Japanese term of seaweed."

"And your middle name is Head?"

He really couldn't take it anymore. They were too much. He started walking away, ignoring their teases. He would make the two of them pay. Oh, yes, he would.

-x-x-

First stop: SA's RPG

There. Koko was there together with Kitsuneme. Were they going in? Wait. Was that his sister and Nogi? What were they doing there?

He was spying them – at least he thought he was – when Koko clearly heard his thoughts. He whispered something to Kitsuneme and they high-fived. Seaweed Head didn't know what was happening and what the meaning of the gesture was.

-x-

"Hey, guys, wanna try our RPG?" Mikan asked the two.

"Sure," they beamed.

Nori was hiding behind a post when Koko stealthily walked behind him.

"SEAWEED HEAD!" he beamed. Nori jumped three meters high due to shock.

Koko and Kitsuneme were laughing madly until they went back to the others.

"Mikan-chan, we'll try it out now!" the two devils said at the same time.

"Well, come on in."

"Oh, Seaweed Head, you're here," Tsubasa called him. "Wanna try our RPG?"

He looked at him with pride but glared at him when he remembered the name. No wonder Sumire and him were siblings.

"Hmp," he walked to the weapons and picked one. A talking earplugs. "What are these earplugs for? They're useless."

"Well, just go in after thirty seconds," Tsubasa said to him before leaving.

-x-

"You're the first one who will entertain Seaweed Head, right?" Koko asked the dude with Joke Alice. "Would you mind doing a favor for me?"

"Not at all. But please, don't tell everyone my secret."

"I won't as long as you do what I tell you," Koko was still smiling goofily. He must've caught Hotaru's blackmailing side.

-x-

"Hello, hello," a fat dude came in front of him. If he was not mistaken this was the dude who can make you laugh even if he was telling bad jokes. "Your mission is not to make a single noise for thirty seconds."

"Tsk, easy," he said. He put his talking earplugs inside his ears and much to his horror, they were not working. "Come on. Work, stupid earplugs."

"Yakuruto's grandmother said to the bill collector, "Oh, I thought you'd come." *

He covered his mouth as not to let a sound go out.

"If you write Kanji in Kanji, it has good Kanji." *

Just a little more. Five more seconds.

"There was a child born in Cambodia. Ah, what a nice baby he is!" *

And there went his stupid voice. Just one more second and he would have passed the test.

"You lose," the fat dude said to him and guided him out of the maze. "Oh, and Koko want me to give this to you."

He took the small paper and opened it. It read:

_Go to the Latent Ability Section. We'll be waiting._

-x-x-

Second Stop: LA Section

He was walking, looking for the culprits. He stopped. One culprit spotted.

"Welcome to Peter Pan's adventure," a girl said to him. "Would you like to try?"

A great idea popped into his head. Kitsuneme, you were going down. He was laughing to himself, which made everyone scared.

"Sure," he smiled at the girl.

He was guided inside the booth. There was nothing special about the booth, actually.

"Kistu, you have a customer!" he heard the girl said.

A squinty-eyed lad came out from a room. There he was, his target.

"Oh, it's you, Seaweed Head."

"My name is not Seaweed Head! It's Nori!"

"Whatever. Let me change my clothes."

He was gone again. His eyes landed on a table. There was a green costume on the top of it.

"Is this the clothes?" he asked, referring to Kitsu's costume.

"Yes," the girl answered, thinking that he was asking about his own costume.

"May I see it for a moment?" without another word, he turned around, blocking the girl's view.

He got out something from his pocket. A glue. He first put some on the sleeves, then the hem, then the neckline. The glue was not like any ordinary glue. It was super sticky that you won't be able to remove it for the next hour.

"I'm ready," he heard Kitsuneme's voice. He hurriedly put back the costume. "You should change your clothes, too, Seaweed Head."

"What?" he looked at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you read the signboard outside?" what signboard? "It said there that costumers should change their clothes into a costume."

"The costume's there, sir," the girl pointed to the costume he had put down. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He was going to die! "Please hurry up."

He shakily took the costume and went inside one of the changing rooms. Inside, he couldn't believe what he had done. His plan was a failure! No! He didn't want to wear this costume. He had put some glue on it!

-x-

"STOP!" he shouted. Kitsu was going too fast. He was gonna puke any minute. "STOP ALREADY! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"

They were flying in the air. At first, they were just simply floating until Kitsu decided to hold both his hands and went up and down. Really fast.

Nori's face was getting paler and paler every second. He really couldn't take any more of this flying. When he was going to vomit, Kitsu stopped.

"This is the last part of your tour. I hope you know how to dance," Kitsu said. A music had started playing. Blue Danube.

"Are we dancing waltz?" he asked, his color was completely gone. "Put me down! NOW!"

Kitsu just grinned at him and started dragging him in the air. And the five-minute waltz started.

-x-

"Bluegh," a disgusting sound came from Nori's mouth.

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Head! Stop vomiting!" Kitsu said to him. They were headed to Koko's location. "And you asked me to bring you to Koko."

"Kitsu!" stupid Koko shouted to them.

Kitsu ran to meet him. They high-fived and grinned like fools. Nori tsked at them, wondering why they were so close.

"Hey, Seaweed Head!" he was greeted by Koko. "Wanna try the "Mirror of Truth"?"

"Sure," he said, another plan forming again. _All I need to do is think of how much I hate these two._

"All I need to do is think how much I hate these two," Koko said, voicing Nori's thought out loud. "Wait, what? Why is he voicing out my thought?"

"Stop it!" he shouted to Koko. Koko just gave him an evil grin.

"You are now trying "Mirror of Truth"," he said.

"Argh, I really hate these two," Koko continued. _This guy is so stupid._ He thought.

For five minutes, Nori's thought was full of hatred until he saw Hotaru Imai from afar. How could he see her when she was ten kilometers away from him?

He completely forgot about Koko and Kitsu. He was daydreaming about Hotaru. Kitsu, seeing a chance, had put earplugs on his ears. He then pulled out something that looked like a megaphone and turned it on. Everything that Koko was reading was now being broadcasted to the whole Academy.

"Wow. Imai sure is beautiful. Whenever I would see her, my hormones would suddenly kicked in."

True enough, the whole Academy heard what Koko was saying. They knew that he was reading Seaweed Head's mind. They said it after the megaphone thingy was set up. Disgusted sounds were heard from all over the place.

"I bet unlimited rice is unlimited. And I wish Hotaru Imai would be mine. I mean we're both geniuses and she is perfect for me. Not only that, she's so beautiful. And a woman like her is the perfect woman for me," Koko was still reading his mind. How stupid can this guy get?

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Hello, Hotaru!" Koko and Kitsuneme chimed. Apparently, Seaweed Head was shot by the infamous Baka Gun.

"Did you improve your Baka Gun?" Kitsu asked, poking Seaweed Head's side.

"She did," Koko answered for her.

As if on cue, Nori stood up, ran to Hotaru's direction, and had another sweet taste of Baka Gun. He will never learn his position.

"Here," Hotaru handed them two Baka Guns. "Kill him when he wakes up. If you won't do it, I'll kill the two of you myself."

"We'll gladly do it," they said to her, preparing to massacre the unconscious person in front of them.

"Revenge is sweet, huh?" Koko said. Kitsu looked at him, grinning.

"Is it really, Seaweed Head?" he said, still poking his side.

-x-x-

All throughout the day, two boys were seen chasing a guy, shooting him using the infamous Baka Guns. And that unlucky guy was forming another revenge. Again.

**Kraj**

Another fail, again. xD Oh well, I hope you enjoyed reading this second crack of mine.

And this is a response to Mei Vir D. Ripper's prompt.

My challenge would be to write a ONE-SHOT FIC with NO MORE THAN 3k+ WORDS about a NON-POPULAR GA character.

-The character should have only been introduced not more than 5 times in the manga.  
>-Pick any genre you would like EXCEPT ANGSTDRAMA/TRAGEDY. But HUMOR should be incorporated.  
>-The words: HORMONES, WALTZ, UNLIMITED RICE - should also be found.<p>

_Transient Tears_


End file.
